Repaired
by EmpressKira
Summary: GOOD END/Following "Damage" Ace knew he needed to leave them, it just wasn't where he belonged and Shanks pulls him from that with coverage over the news. Being able to escape, he still finds himself in a struggle for freedom. When they get sent to jail once more, Shanks and Benn help him, but is it enough? Especially with the latest news? AceCentric/Not a ship fic/impliedThatchAce


**A/N: This is OFFICIALLY the last of the series following the very beginning "Trapped". This follows after "Damage" and is the GOOD ending. This also has implying of Thatch/Ace!**

 **Warnings: Mentions of sexual content, violence, torture, psychological trauma, hurt/comfort, angst, character deaths(Not Ace or his supporters)** , **mentions of suicide**

 **Repaired**

They never stopped with their loving, hands lingering when they could as if it is a reminder of me being theirs. I took it all in with lazy smiles as I try to return touches and learn of what they wanted. Marco enjoys being rough with me but has been gentle with sex that drove me mad. Sabo always pampered me, giving nothing but praises if I joined along. The scariest part had been both of them together, I had been sore for days, not quite ready for such thing but didn't want to disappoint. They didn't seem to mind that I was sore, saying I would adjust and I probably would—not seeing any reason to disbelieve them over the matter.

Days passing, I didn't pay mind to the calendar as I saw no point anymore as I had them. They took care of me, food present and able to bathe while sleeping. I couldn't demand anything as it was all I needed, my heart flourishing over them for fully being with me. There have been a few times I got in trouble, but Marco had been sure to show proper punishment for such things. The only worst injury so far had been bruising to my throat, not speaking to help it heal. I should have known better than arguing back, getting a little full of myself when the news talked of Shanks.

That was another thing, they monitored my television as not to risk that to happen again. They didn't want to risk me reverting, and I agreed as I didn't want to be bad—I earned my place and needed to stay good. Most occasions, I would only watch television with the other two present to monitor it or on a channel not news related. Like now, I was watching some comedy show, chuckling at some jokes as Sabo had gone to help Marco in the kitchen.

" _Goodnight, everyone! Thank you for coming!"_ The comedian was ending the show and the screen flickers off to have credits to the side. A news woman appears with a serious face, waiting on her queue.

" _Detective Akagami is with us for an announcement,"_ the start of that has me moving to retrieve the remote as I knew they wouldn't want me watching this.

" _Thank you, Miss Hallaway. This is another reaching out for our missing nephew and a close friend. If either of you see this, please try to contact us by any means. We are still looking for you both and are very worried on what happened. Please, if anyone sees either of these two people, contact the department at…"_ The phone number is rattled off, echoing through my head and I raise the remote shakily, changing the channel before setting it to the side. My mood is changed immediately, and I swallow thickly to try and rid of it. A shaky breath leaves me before pursing lips and I pat hands to my face to rid of such thing.

"No, no… They are perfect…" I whisper, thinking of the pampering and bristling with a smile pulling to my lips.

"Change the channel quicker next time…" The disappointment lingers in the tone and I snap my head to look up to gleaming blue eyes. I shrink into the cushions, quivering slightly as I give rapid nods.

"I will…" I reply, not wanting to get on Marco's bad side. "I'm sorry," I attempt to bring out loudly while trying to show as being submissive to his authority. A smirk lingers of approval before he approaches around the couch to sit down. I shift to slowly reach for him and he tugs on my hand. Its acceptance and I move to curl into his lap with cuddles, enjoying when he embraces me.

Fingers run through my hair before a harsh grip and he pulls my head back, having me tense with a whimper. I look up to him as he views down to me with flickering eyes before relaxing his grip and I shakily nuzzle back into him. The action is a warning, next time I would be punished even if I apologize. The hand then begins brushing through my hair and I can only relax into his hold.

Sabo had come in curiously, but I only smile while nuzzling into Marco to be comfortable and receive pets. It brings Sabo to flourish that he loved my affectionate nature and moves us around, so he could wrap an arm around me, but also cuddle into Marco. We relax into the couch watching some old romance movie on tv, no mention of what happened with the news from Marco coming out and neither did I.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

If there was one thing I knew, I would _never_ be on the same level as the other two. Mistakes are forgiven easily while mine are questioned with strong glares. I hated thinking like this, knowing it always led me to somehow mess up and get punished. I just couldn't understand, if they loved me more than anything, then they should bring me to the same level as both of them. Sabo was still loving, but I already knew I wasn't… I wasn't loved like a person. I was a prize, winning and loving to keep in place and never have to gather more from.

Some days I worried if they would tire of me, kill me, and trap someone else into all this. My down days like this, I questioned everything going on, especially when in bed at night with racing thoughts as I stare to the wall or one of their chests/backs. They did let me roam a bit more freely and only hide me during the 'surprise' visits. My mind racing as I try not to think about it in this way, knowing its bad and just me being paranoid.

But am I just being paranoid…?

The following couple weeks, I realized I had the phone number recognized from the broadcast made by Shanks. Seeing him on the news, he was strongly concerned about me, no matter what I first thought. If I had been a burden, then he wouldn't be trying along with finding Tashigi, right? It always blares what I did to her, having to hold back my whimpers of remembrance of someone so close and they had no clue. I think about how Shanks didn't need someone like me back with him, but then I think of his face on the news. Those grey eyes gleaming in worry, a plea to help find us and I can't help thinking that I should go back.

They didn't like me watching the news on purpose, hiding this from me, but with Tashigi and recent broadcasts… I have let my mind wonder. I still linger, wanting to love them as much as I could, but I knew it wasn't real… It wasn't from my heart, it was only a ploy to myself to survive… A roller coaster of being with them before I rise with realization that I needed to _leave_ before I never can. Tashigi had been something to pull me up at more thoughts of what to do, but I dipped because I felt like Marco and Sabo really loved me. When seeing Shanks the first time, it was pulling me up once more and gives a continuous bobbing of trying to figure out what to do.

I needed to leave…

The night had settled, Sabo cuddling me into oblivion and the spot in front of me is empty as Marco went out for business. I lingered like usual, holding onto arms to keep Sabo close and rest tiredly, but overrun with my thoughts. I knew I had to try tonight, having only one of them here would be a better chance than both and with my resolve lingering to do so. Letting time linger, I relax as I want to be sure Sabo falls asleep and even turn to cuddle into his chest. The sensations flaring through me have me tempted to back out of my plan and stay within the hold longer, but I snap out of it just good enough.

When time passes long enough, I start making soft groaning noises while pushing up with a hand rubbing to an eye, pretending I was disturbed from sleep. Sabo hums with a hand lining along my side and a real yawn leaves me as I sit up. I carefully lean over to kiss to a cheek and I see a small smile pull as he mumbles.

" _Hungry_ …" I whisper to him, getting a chuckle in return and hand rubbing my stomach. Nothing else stops me as I slowly slide out of bed and pull on pajama pants before wobbling to the door. I was a bit sore from Sabo indulging himself before a shower and bedtime, but I was used to it by now and couldn't help that I was enjoying it as well—maybe conditioned into me.

Carefully going downstairs, I wasted no time going to the kitchen and getting the doors opened. Slipping out had been only barely been easy as opening the screen door too much would have creaked loudly as they made it do that for precaution reasons since Tashigi. I get everything closed softly and my bare feet trailing outside. My eyes trace along the ground with attention, not wanting to get hurt by any bear traps. I stuck to the driveway this time, breaking into a run when at the curve part of it. Ragged breaths leave me, not used to such physical activity in a long while and trying to eye the ground for where I am going.

Worry stems through me that Sabo would get distressed, already awake like he noticed me gone for too long. Feet do hurt from the rocks, but I am willing to ignore it as I press on. As I reach the end of the driveway, I pause with shaky breaths at the stretch of road and looking for signs in the dark. The moon does shine, but not too brightly. I do end up seeing a sign that looks like a city limits or at least how many miles sign. Moving over to it, I see we are five miles from town and I give a soft whine to that.

Shaking it off, I begin down the road quickly as to not delay time. I wished I had my athleticism from when I was a cop still, finding this hard to even jog and not even reaching a mile before I was gasping for air. It was hard to do, but I soon stagger to walk as I _needed_ to continue. Though, I felt a harsh tugging in my head as I stop and turn to look back. My mind conflicts, wanting to return to Sabo and cuddle into his embrace and feel his love. They were rough with me, but for good reason… right? I wondered maybe if I talked to them that maybe punishment wouldn't be _too_ harsh with minor things. I knew certain ones I deserved, like with talking back and this will no doubt deserve one, but could I really talk with them?

I shake my head roughly, huffing in irritation as I needed to stop the mind tricks on myself. Tashigi was right, they were messing with me, changing me to do their bidding. I couldn't give in and I couldn't let them get to me any longer. Who knows how long I would have to deal with such abuse and torture. I didn't want my life to be like that, stuck in a torment and never pull out of the hole that grows deeper each day.

Getting close to the two mile mark of making my way to town, I hear a car coming down the road from ahead of me. I move to the side to be near the shoulder and out of the way. It wouldn't do any good to bother anyone and I wouldn't want to drag someone in unnecessarily. It would be nice, seeing the car come around from a curve, if I could get a ride to town, but they are coming from it so I doubt it.

Making their way, they slow up as they seem to notice me. Whoever it is didn't turn their bright lights off—possibly forgetting—and is moving to be closer as I am on the edge, but still on the road. As a hand waves out from what I can see, I shift to walk a little out. Then the car revved, startling me as I shift as the car comes at me. I use a maneuver to roll on the car, but my leg was still clipped bad. Rolling back to pavement, I limp and try to stay up. The car door is opening as I try to move to the ditch of the road.

" **Don't move** ," I know the voice and let out a shaky sob. I still try to stagger away, but my arm is grasped and yanked on before I am faced into the pavement. Crying continues as I feel scrapes along my torso and cheek as a hand grips hair. "I thought we were over this, yoi?" I let out a holler of pain as the arm he has is pulled back on, straining and adding pressure. My head is smashed into the pavement, having me jolt from the spearing pain and letting out whimpers.

Marco stands up, dragging me up as well roughly and grasping the back of my neck. We move to the car, my face streaked with tears before I hear a car coming around the corner. Seeing it, Marco is trying to shove me in the car and I put hands to the frame to resist. A displeased noise leaves him, kicking my injured leg and I buckle lightly while seeing the car drive by. It was a last hope, and the sound of tires braking has me jerking to glance and seeing the truck has stopped.

The car door opens, someone stepping out with a flashlight our way, making me squint. "Is everything alright?!" The guy, by the voice, asks with concern and I feel the hand tighten on the back of my throat.

"We are fine! Just helping this man get to the hospital!" Marco tries to feign, and I grip to the car hood desperately.

"Get off me!" I try, hoping this other guy would understand.

" _You better shut up_ …" Marco hisses with a tight grip and I let out a cry of pain.

"Whoa! Let him go! You are hurting him!" The guy from the truck comes closer, and I take a chance with swinging my elbow back to nail Marco in the face. He lets go while covering his face and I stagger before limping to get to the ditch. Marco misses trying to grab at me as I slip on the embankment with a holler and land in a small stream of water. The guy with the flashlight approaches as Marco looks livid down at me, the shadowing of his body giving him a devil like appearance.

"Keep him away from me!" I cry out, seeing the other guy seem to slow up and I hear a cocking noise.

"Get away from him!" I gaze to notice the guy with the truck had a gun, pointing it as it is in the light, but he is still covered. The flashlight flickers to see me as I look to him with a pleading face. "Oh fuck… _Ace_?!" He knows my name and is quick to turn his flashlight as Marco bolts into his car. "Wait! Stop!" The guy jumps out of the way as Marco speeds off down the road and gunshots go off. They hit the car but that is all as it speeds away. "Let me call an ambulance," the words are said as the guy moves to come closer, sliding down as gun is away. When he gets closer, I notice the guy and feel a familiarity with him. "Hello, this Detective Star," the name registers immediately as someone who is friends with Shanks and has the nickname Rockstar. When Shanks had a gathering, he would be there with others and I could cry as he told the paramedics of our location and to contact Shanks.

Rockstar tries to coax me and gets me sitting up, though I am shaking with sways. I lean heavily to my still good arm as I try to stay coherent. It was nice to have him there in reassurance, my tears hardly drying as I was away once again from being brainwashed. If it wasn't for Tashigi and then Shanks being on the news, I would have never escaped and been a part of that mindless state of wanting their love. As an ambulance showed up, Rockstar told me that Shanks would meet me at the hospital.

The paramedics had got me settled with notations of my wounds and starting treatment within the ambulance. The drive wasn't too long, but they didn't rush as I wasn't in a life-threatening scenario. I relaxed with staring to the people who examined me, the workers seeming to note my flinches when touching certain areas as it was more than wound related. They got me to a bed once at the hospital and bandaged with an IV to be safe and help with the pain flaring from my leg as I have a possible fracture.

"Ace…" I look up to see Shanks come into the room with Benn right behind him, both looked to have just thrown clothes on to get down here. I feel eyes sting with one arm moving to extend a hand and Shanks moves quickly to be next to me. "It's okay, shh…" The coaxing brings more tears to my eyes and I shakily inhale with head shaking.

"Tashigi… sh-she found me… She's… _gone_ …" I try to explain, not wanting him mad at me for doing such a thing to her. They stare in surprise before a hand is rubbing the back of mine, reassurance gleaming.

"Who had you, Ace? Was it… was it them again?" As they ask, I want to nod furiously, but stiffen. Lips tremble as I want to say it, but I am stunned in fear at the thought of what would happen if Marco knew I said anything. "Ace?"

"I-I… I don't want to hurt again…" I try to explain, shaking with uncomfortable shifts as all I could think was those glaring blue eyes of disapproval or even Sabo showing it. I began to sob with head shaking as I could feel regret blooming through me. "N-No, I shouldn't have left! I d-don't—! No more punishment please!" I am sitting up, moving to try and get up no matter how much my leg is numb and dead weight right now.

"Ace, calm down, no one is going to hurt you!" Shanks is pulling on my hand and directing me to rest against his chest with a protective hold, rocking me as I cry. My good hand gripping to his shirt tightly, sobbing while rubbing my face into his collarbone.

"D-Don't let Marco hurt me again, _please_ …" I speak lowly, hoarse as I don't want to say the name, but knew I needed to.

"They won't get a chance this time." Benn speaks as he sits next to Shanks and reaches to pet along my head with a reassuring gaze.

They were arrested again, standing trial, and I had been a witness. They found evidence of Tashigi being in the home—finding her weapon as well—and some evidence for the one middle age man for when he went missing. I had told different detectives on what happened as Shanks is family and can't necessarily take lead of the investigation. When I mentioned of being forced to kill them, they didn't charge me as it was an action of dire need and being forced to do the action. When asked to testify, I almost cried because I didn't want to face the two ever again.

I was convinced to go through with it, having a support from many on going through with it and being in the audience. I appreciated it all, especially as I got to the courtroom and sat at the table with nerves jumping. I refused to glance at the two, but as I was taken to the stand to swear, I almost fell apart. The lawyer for the two was playing mind tricks on me, asking if I had been willing to be with them. Trying to change the story on how I was the one to go with them. I denied it all and when he had moved, the look Marco gave me brought me to cry. A bailiff and my lawyer had to calm me down as I was terrified. The judge let me come back up later if need be, so I could calm down. I could tell he felt bad for me, not being easy for victims to testify.

Sabo tried honeyed words of how I loved them and had no issues, bringing up he was going to tell their parole officer how I came to them. It was a lie and I about wanted to beg the jury to never let them near me ever again. When the deaths were brought up, Sabo denied them effortlessly. As Marco went up, he showed no remorse as he denied even knowing who these people were. The gun in question had been mentioned of _me_ bringing it with me. They questioned on if the gun came from me, that brought me to tear up as I asked in return if he would _willingly_ kill his own sibling. It startled most as I mentioned she was like a sister to me when I had been with Smoker. It all began crashing pressure as evidence was brought up about the home evasion with me being kidnapped. It was shown I was and so much pointing to them that by the end, the jury looked startled.

Having to wait had been the hardest as I kept arms wrapped around my body while having my head to the table. People softly talked about this case, along with overhearing Sabo lightly complain to Marco how he lost me. I didn't dare to look as I know Marco would be looking on in disapproval and I was trying really hard to not cry again. As the jury came back in, I watch as the card is shown to the judge, who nods while situating himself as he holds it.

We all rise for the verdict; each charge will have a different verdict. When the judge says of Smoker, the middle-aged man, and Tashigi's murder charge being _not guilty_ as they claim of not enough evidence, my stomach sank. I pursed lips, hoping by anything the next one that has them for kidnapping, holding me prisoner, and being tortured—including hit and run with his vehicle—would be in my favor. The word _guilty_ has me tearing up with hands moving to wipe at the tears starting to stream my face. As this was a second time on me, they are both sentenced forty years in prison, having me break down more as I would never have to worry about them again. If they are ever allowed parole, they are not even allowed in my state or the ones surrounding it.

They arrest them as Shanks moved to hug onto me as I cry in relief and peer to see the two. Marco is displeased with a glare and Sabo gazes to me before a smirk unfurls—bringing a _fear_ through me I have never felt before.

"I love you, Acey!" Sabo calls out, my hands gripping to Shanks harder as I shake with facing away. He consoles me as they take the two away and I feel like I can breathe finally as the court is dismissed officially. Benn comes up next to huddle us as I need to stabilize myself better from what has happened.

We had moved ourselves outside, media try to push at me to give out any details with the trial and of my time trapped. Benn sternly got them to back off before we got in the car to go home as I would live with them for now. When we got closer from what I remember, I curl more in my seat as I look out the window.

"They… they won't come for me again, right?" I ask softly while staring to the sky more. It was quiet for a little bit as we parked and neither of them moved.

"They won't… they will be locked away for a long time…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Four years pass, staying with Shanks and Benn still as they got a small house near town and I had to brave back to work. They let me be a dispatcher, the one taking the calls and where to send in units. No one pressured me to get a job, but I wanted to do something as it was good to get back out, plus the department didn't mind as I have experience. More people were interactive with me, passing on jokes and greeting me regularly. I even would poke fun with the younger people who were brought in for small things.

Most kids liked me as Benn would go talk to schools about stranger danger at elementary schools and he would take me along. I would be the one to tell of my stranger danger story without it being terrifying, but enough to make them looked scared enough to understand. Kids are smart and the teenagers, I would go a bit more in detail and how if you ever fear your situation, get help if you can as life away from your torturer is better than staying when you could have run. Also that it wasn't their fault for getting into that situation, people are messed up in the head and need help.

It was wonderful to help others from what I have experienced, even though after those times I get a rough night. I still had terrible nights and freak out in the home if alone and someone said to be home. Shanks and Benn have been the greatest and even some of their close friends will stop in if need be. Of course, I had to know them first as I didn't trust just anyone. Rockstar had been one that visited on occasions, glad he was headed that way to check in on a friend's dog instead of waiting like he had planned to. I thanked him a lot for stopping, trusting his gut on needing to get out.

Then I also met someone new, though we are not on dating terms as I fear being like that again. He's really understanding though and says that we can be friends, as long as he can continue to lowkey flirt with me. It always makes me laugh, him bringing so many from me with smiles that were the realist I have felt in such a long time when I met him over a year ago. The patience he brings is incredible and I never want anything to happen to him, so I keep dating at a distance, not wanting what happened to Smoker to happen to him.

Though, he stays by my side, always to cheer me up and supports me on what I need. He even helps level me on bad days, bringing me food he has whipped up _just for me_. His food is the best and its also how I met him. I had been visiting a restaurant in town and the meal I got was wrong, the waitress arguing with me. I had been having a bad day, so I was on the verge of tears at the hostility. He came in like a knight in shining armor, telling the waitress to calm down and go to the back, to deal with her personally soon. He apologized and asked for my order to make things right. After I told him, he grinned with a hand out and introduced himself as Thatch, the owner of the place. I had been surprised, but accepted his generosity and after that kept going back.

At first, I wouldn't see him, but I would get meals _courtesy from the chef_ , that also happened to be Thatch. It would make me flustered that someone was be kind to me. Then he would serve it himself, ask to take breaks at my table to eat and give me company. I accepted it, his kind nature and the way he was so outgoing, but subtle for me. When he asked about if I was seeing one, I had visibly tensed and tried to explain how I wasn't ready for that kind of stuff. He shrugged it off and continued to come around me, even if I was sure he wanted to ask me out.

When he asked to see me outside of his restaurant, I reluctantly agreed and we started slow. Hanging out at cafés that he recommended for quality beverages or food, even places of buddies he had. He was always kind to me, never once backlashing or being crude in any manner. I had… fallen for him in my own way, but feared to fully succumb to that. One night I had brought it up as we had some frozen yogurt, sitting outside in the evening with no one else lingering around. I explained how I had been trapped by the two, and he seemed to catch on, surprised on that being _me_. He mentioned on how terrible of them to even think that and how happy he was that I made away. When I told him why I feared dating, including Smoker in it, he immediately understood and reassured me. _"Take your time, we could just stay like this as long as you want."_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Getting out of the car, I am the first one home and move to the mailbox to gather the mail. I take the five letters out and head to the home, gathering my keys to get the right one showing. Unlocking the door, I step in while closing it behind me, locking it back, and skim through the mail. A letter is for me as the others are for Shanks and Benn. I set their mail on the side table for when they get home and move along while opening the letter, expecting junk mail, like 'here is your new credit card' kind of mail, since Thatch always addresses his name when sending me one to be _sappy_ —I like it though.

Stepping into the kitchen, I set keys to the table and take the letter out. The envelope I toss to the table as I move to the fridge and open it while thumbing the paper open. It's a letter of sorts, making me curious as I pull out a soda, closing the fridge with my foot and stop to read along the letter. As I get farther down, my blood starts to turn cold and I drop my soda as I grip the letter while staring in confusion. It takes a few more reads and staring to the last bit the most and tremble.

"Ace? What happened?" Benn is home, not realizing as I snap my head up and he looks startled by my face. "What's wrong?" My lips move before gazing to the paper and swallow thickly before slowly handing out the paper. I stand with hands rubbing to my face as all I can think about is the last line.

' _Don't worry, you are already mine, Acey. Remember how you never wanted to leave? I promised to never let go.'_

"Ace, calm down… They are in jail and I will check to help soothe you, okay?" Benn reassures as he pulls out his phone and coming closer to wrap an arm around me.

I rest against his side trying to focus on breathing as the letter talked about it was all a misunderstanding, how it was okay that I had a fallback, and they would easily take me back if I came to them. Though the last part of being reminded brings a chill through with the reminder of that smirk he gave me. Sabo was hardly ever _that_ upset, especially towards me and I fear what would happen if they got me again.

"Do _what_?" Benn's tone becomes stern and startling me as I snap my head up as he looks disturbed. "There was _hard_ evidence! How can that even happen?! How did everything…?!" He seems to pause before gazing down to me as I looked up to him in fear of what that reaction means. "I want to see all that I can…" His response is ended with eyes dragging away as he uses his phone to message instead and arm around me tightens to keep me close. "Help me clean up the soda…"

"Are they…?"

"Just help me clean up the soda…" Benn tries in a harsher tone, having me jerk away from him and hands move as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Ace. Please help me clean it up, Shanks will be home soon." I can only nod and help to clean up the mess, not being too big.

When we got it cleaned up, Shanks arrived looking a little distraught and I was led to the couch. As I sit down, Benn sits on the coffee table and Shanks to my side. Each have a hand as I look back and forth in fear and confusion. Benn takes a deep breath and gathers my attention as he holds the letter in hand.

"They got it appealed… everything to do with this case." Benn starts to explain, and I gaze to him in _high_ confusion.

"But they had at least thirty years, it's rare to get an acceptance to an appeal so early on!" I state, knowing my stuff around this and they nod in understanding.

"We know, but they found a way to appeal it… _all_ of it."

"…all?" I whisper and get a frown of worry from Benn.

"All of it… there is no restrictions on them, nothing."

"So they can… they can _come near me_?" I ask for clarification and receive a nod that has me choking while looking to my lap. "He said… he said they would come for me… what am I going to do?" I hoarsely question in desperation as I don't know what they will do to me this time.

"For now, we do what we can. Try to get a restraining order on them, especially if they try to come near you once again." Shanks begins, looking distraught over the whole matter and I slowly nod. "Any type of contact, you tell us, okay?" The question to me only brings another slow nod as I try to breathe. "We can adjust our schedules to work with it, no problem to do." He continues with phone out and looking to get messages sent to people or maybe looking up something.

"I'm sorry…" I tell them with a frown, only to get hands rubbing my arms in return.

"This is not your fault, remember our talks with the students, okay?" Benn reassures, and I know he is right but I also know the victim's side. It's hard not to blame yourself as they follow me around like I am a drug, but also the fear of relapsing back to them.

"We will get this figured out." Shanks reassures, but deep down I have a feeling it won't be enough.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Over the course of a week, stress would keep building and Thatch is letting me use him as a release of my turmoil, especially when I felt overwhelming to Benn and Shanks. My friend would talk to me over the phone as I feared going out with him, not wanting Marco and Sabo to hurt him if tipped of in any way. It was tiring, only going to work and coming home, someone with me at all times. I felt like a burden, but would be reminded by others how I wasn't and that we would make it through. Benn reminding me the most with exercises we do to help clear and calm me.

I checked the mail while Benn got the home opened up, and I stagger as I am tired from my shift. I took a night shift for the week, not that I have been sleeping well. Looking over the mail, a few is for me and two for Benn as I get in the home. I hand them over while kicking shoes off and dreading along to my bedroom with a yawn. The mail is dropped to my bed as I go take a short shower and grab the small snack Benn hands me on my way back to my room.

Getting it munched down, I set the plate to my nightstand and gather the mail to do a skim. One makes me smile, seeing Thatch's name on it and I am sure to set it to my nightstand to read in the morning, to help me through the day. Another only has my name and address labelled, the hand writing flaring through me as it is like before. I swallow thickly and drop the other piece of mail to the ground, forgotten, and carefully open the one. I shift to sit onto my bed with one leg up and slouch over as I get the envelope tossed to the floor as well. I stare at the folded letter before slowly opening it to see the delicate handwriting.

' _Acey,_

 _We got a new home, do not worry it is not of the same town as I feel that would be too much for you. Being close to the town of the two you stay with is not very good for you. I remember how you didn't want to go back to them, leaving me confused on why you did. Staying with them is tedious, how am I supposed to reach you if you even gather this letter before they do? I hope you are reading this with your own eyes._

 _Don't worry, baby, I forgive you and still love you even after this happening. You are just having a setback, seeing that man on television tricking you into going back to them when you were comfortable with us. We love you, Acey. No matter what they try to tell you, I mean every bit of it. Marco is a little rough with his love, but he doesn't like you from us either. We can always work on those punishments, he does seem to get a little out of hand, hm? Don't worry, baby, we want to work it out and will listen to you. Communication is big, so we want you to talk more about what lays within to get an understanding._

 _Could you meet us, Acey? We hope you can as we do not know your schedule, though that wouldn't matter if you came back with us. How about on Wednesday, around 6 p.m. at the Shallow Way Café? Outside, of course, we want to be sure it's just you and not of the people with you._

 _Do come see us, baby._

 _Love,_

 _S-M'_

Finish reading that, I let my mind wander on it all. They wanted to meet at a public place, even if it was later in the evening. It was on the day I am off, and I can't help that I… I _want_ to see them again. A part of me always wished to see them once more, go to their prison and see them, maybe not talk, but just gaze upon them. It was exhausting, having to tell myself continuously that it was not good to go back to such a toxic environment. Also with what I have told countless kids to make sure to stay away from such things and never give in.

Though… Sabo said they would work on the punishment thing. That was the highest of concern with me, not wanting to hurt for small mistakes. If they could work on that… could I fully be loved by them? Maybe I was overthinking everything about them? Sabo never once said he thought lower of me and always comforted me when I was down in my self-esteem. He never took advantage of my state, reassuring me all through out and never once wanting to let go.

For even Sabo say they forgive me is startling, they shouldn't and yet… _they do_. Also being in prison for a second time because of me and they still want to love me. It wasn't that… that I _didn't_ love them… I wasn't sure, I know I did after some time. They catered to me and those loving touches and being held was always too good to be true. I felt different with them, how I never wanted to leave but knew I had to get away. They had me kill those two people and…

There was too much swarming my mind as I was already tired and needed some sleep. Wednesday was two days away, I had time to figure out what to do. I needed to tell Benn or Shanks about the letter, but for now I put it under my pillow with envelope alongside it. Situating in the bed, I get the comfort pulled over me while tiredly closing eyes and like in the beginning… I felt lonely lying here, wishing I had Thatch with me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I almost didn't show Shanks and Benn the letter; _almost_. When we all had breakfast together, they noticed something on my mind and wanted to help coax me that I could tell them anything. I broke down a bit, conflicted as I had received another letter. They had reassured me that I was okay, and I talked of how it made me want to go back, but I was also scared at those thoughts. Benn was good at helping me through it, his job more pertaining to that of helping victims on dealing with their problems after trauma happening.

Ever since they got me back, Benn studied in helping with traumatized victims to help me. He made it his goal to help others like me, staying on the department and being as a type of temporary counselor until victims are through the process and sent to a permanent one. This immensely helps me on my downs and like now with my overwhelming memories and how my mind tries to revert.

Sabo always had a way of words towards me, a soothing coy that brought me under his hand once more. I knew all this, but it was mind-numbing when he would start in on it. Pulling me into a trance to listen and follow him, only to have me realize too late on what is going on. It was startling on how much influence he still had on me and through a _letter_ no less.

"Do you both have to…?" I ask, anxious as the two are packing to do a stake out.

"Don't worry, Rockstar will be here with you." Shanks reassures with a smile, petting through my hair in reassurance.

"You can always call Thatch as well, you know he likes when you talk to him for endless hours." Benn brings up while putting a couple shirts in the bag, having me flush lightly at the fact they show the support on me opening back up to that area, but taking my time. I am always reassured to take my pace, it is so nice to be able to control my life and adjust how I want to.

"I will a little after he gets off, if he doesn't beat me to it." I say with a smile, remembering back to the letter I read after my little session with Benn. He even said it would help me to relax, and it really did reading about Thatch's antics and his recent chatter with his step brother, Izo—which I am told to meet some day when I am ready.

"Oh, let's make a bet, Benny. I say Thatch calls him first," Shanks starts up. I softly whine at him saying that, flushing a little more as I knew he was probably right. Thatch could almost tell when I needed his calls, though I wouldn't doubt my uncles message him about my down days, knowing he helps lift me up, even if it is just a little.

"We won't be long, two days and we will be home, okay?" Benn asks as Shanks gets their bag and I give a curt nod. They both smile as we walk to the living room and I sit down with Shanks finding next to me as the bag finds the coffee table.

"Let's play 'I Spy' until Rockstar gets here." A snort leaves from the suggestion he makes, but I agree as I like the little distractions I can get.

After Rockstar arrived, they left with mentioning of calling for anything. I told them goodbye and Rockstar helped in distracting me for the day. As I was about to call Thatch later in the evening, he beat me to it and called me. It had me smiling and happily chattering to him while lounging in my room, loving every moment spent talking to him. Rockstar was watching tv in the living room and I left my bedroom door open so I could still hear him and he could hear me.

"You would think people would realize they can't do that at your restaurant," I comment as he mentions someone being a snob to other customers about how they dressed for a nice establishment.

" _Some people just don't learn, plus I am well-known for inviting in homeless to eat, so it shouldn't be a surprise."_ Thatch says, having me smile on how kind he is to people and I twiddle with my shirt as I enjoy our conversation.

"You know that incredible to see nowadays," I mention and I could tell he was happy about that by the noise he makes. "I will come by when things calm down, okay?"

" _Take your time, Ace. I know how much this stresses you already, plus I get to at least message and call you."_ He reassures and I smile widely on how understanding he is and fiddle with my shirt more and wiggle toes.

"Thanks… for understanding," I tell him.

" _Of course, babe."_ The little nickname has me chuckle, enjoying when he feathered it in.

As I am about to continue, the lights shut off, all power. "Wha…?"

" _What's going on?"_ Thatch asks as I get up out of bed.

"The power went out," I say while moving to the door and I see a flashlight moving around. "Rockstar?"

"I'll check out the breaker!" He tells me, having me sigh out and agree back to him.

"Probably just a small flicker," I mention to Thatch. "At least on a cell phone I'm not disconnected from you." I mention with a smile, leaning my back into the door frame.

" _True. Though if you got cut off, I would have been over there to be sure you are okay."_ The mentioning has me flush and rub fingers to the bottom of my shirt once more.

"Thanks…" I say softly, getting a small chuckle from him that has me relax. A cry of pain startles me, having me move to the kitchen. "Rockstar?!" I ask loudly while rounding the corner to see him on the ground gripping his side and blood is pooling below him. My head jerks up to see gleaming blue eyes shining from the streetlights coming in through the windows. "N-no…" I panic, stumbling a little as I quickly dart for my bedroom for my gun.

" _Ace? What's going on?"_ Thatch asks in worry and I move to my nightstand to get the drawer open. My phone rests between my head and shoulder as I am trembling with getting the magazine into place.

"Contact Shanks and Benn, the police, just hurry please. They are here," I ramble while cocking the weapon and turning to be faced with green beaming eyes, hand finding mine on the weapon, keeping it pointed down.

"Acey, there is no need for weapons." The way his voice deepens, it brings a fear as I see the look of disappointment. A look I only seen in the courtroom, a promising gaze I would never be able to escape.

"Just leave me alone, please…" I say softly and he moves his other hand to jerk the phone from me and toss it to the floor.

"I already told you, baby. You are ours. You only ever need us in your life. No need to burden everyone here, right? Also, you never wanted to leave, you said so yourself." My arm is gripped and hand with gun is pulled to be at his side and to behind where I feel another set of hands getting it from me. "Just be good, Acey. We will love you for eternity."

A shaky breath leaves me with eyes stinging before I try to jerk away. I snap out of the trance they try to pull on me. I struggle back, kicking Sabo in the shin and stumbling to the side to my window. I unlock it before yanking it open to dive out, but hands grip my hips and drags me back in. I holler to let go, struggling and my hair is gripped before my head is slammed into the window frame.

I whimper at the blossoming pain, clawing to curtains I found when wailing to get away. I weakly kick out, crying as I hear a frustrated noise sounding like Marco above me. A grip is to my arm and my hair is still in the grasps, tugging on me into the room more.

"It's okay, Acey. Everything will be like it was before." Sabo says from somewhere behind us and I sob before hitching with a pained cry as my head is slammed into my desk. I am disorientated, head swarming in pain and I succumb to darkness.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My mind is hazy, viewing out to notice the wood floor in front me, laying on it with my side. A small shift, my arms are behind me, tied together up my forearms this time and even hands are covered. Tears sting, realizing I am back to them and whatever they have planned for me. I can tell I am left shirtless with only sleep pants on, not even underwear underneath.

A grip is to my hair, having me give a shaky pained noise, continuing to whimper as I am dragged along the floor. I am lifted before put in a chair and my chin is lifted where I am facing Sabo who is smiling happily. Both of his hands are holding objects, one a bowl and the other a spoon with food on it.

"Time to eat, Acey." My jaw is forced open and the spoon finds my mouth and then I am moved to close my mouth to take in the peach flavored oatmeal. I swallow as the spoon pulls away and then I let out whimpers before forced to eat more. "It's okay, just remember how it was before… How good it felt to be loved by someone so much."

Tears began down my face, not struggling too much as he feeds me and Marco releases my chin to do it myself. I would reserve my energy for later, but I still tremble as Sabo praises and keeps feeding me. Marco then brings a glass with a straw sticking out, putting it to my lips to drink from it. Only a mere glance shows those watchful eyes from before, dark as he looks to be more attentive this time.

"You know, baby…" Sabo starts as he is getting the last bit of oatmeal to me. "I can't explain it… But as when I fell in love with Marco, I had fallen for you the moment I saw you and it grew deeper the longer I was with you. The beginning had been hard, I wanted you to see how much you deserved… as you seemed to be filled with so much hate for the world. I knew that you needed love and I wanted to give you a lot of it… still do." Sabo explains with a smile, eyes never leaving me.

I can't say anything back, knowing nothing good would leave me. A napkin is used to wipe at my mouth before folded for my cheeks to soak up my lingering tears. When done wiping me up, Sabo stands with hands moving to cup my face and he smiles sweetly with a gleam of more in his eyes.

"Surely, you still love us, Acey. They just wanted to confuse you… Thinking that you belonged when we both know you don't, not with them." He says, leaning closer to let lips press along mine and I try to pull away, but it was no use. A whimper leaves me, having him pull back with a saddened expression, rubbing a thumb to my cheek. "Don't worry, baby, we will be together forever."

After he releases me, I let my head drop and tears slide down my cheeks once more. My chest aches as I thought I had finally rid them from my life, that I could finally be happy, to make a better life and maybe it involving Thatch later on. No, I knew it was too good to be true. It was like before and at least this time I was able to keep Thatch out of it, where he wouldn't have been killed like Smoker was.

"Let's celebrate, give our presents to Acey!" Sabo finally says after some time with me stuck in the chair, only able to notice we are in a one space cabin, the bathroom the only thing separate.

"Of course, love." Marco agrees with a passionate gaze to the other before moving to the kitchen.

"Come on, baby!" Sabo cheers, yanking me out of the chair and tugging me along to the couch. He sits down with hums before pulling me into his lap where I face the room. Arms wrap around me, holding me in an embrace with happy hums leaving him. "Marco will go first!" He says joyfully as the other comes back and I notice his one hand holding a knife in it. Fear rakes through me, wiggling with whimpers, but Sabo gets legs hooked with mine and holds me tightly.

Marco moves closer, pressing a hand to my left pec and the knife draws near my right. Heavy breaths fill me, and then the knife pierces deep, having me cry out. Lines are made, having me sob and not able to move from their hold on me. I beg for them to stop, crying with body quaking and my chest burns with painful prickles. When it all finally stops, Marco pulling away, I slump back against Sabo with small coughs and still letting tears leave me.

"So good, Acey! Now its my turn~!" He sounds happy, Marco moving to set the knife down before dragging me up. I wiggle to get away, but he grips tightly before I am in his lap, same position like Sabo had me. Of course, his grip is tighter, and one arm is around my neck to have me show submission. Sabo picks up the knife, a grin showing as he moves up to me next. "I'm so excited, Acey. This will show everyone how much you belong to us." The mentioning has me shaking and as he draws near I whimper.

He leans in and the piercing into my other pec has me cry out once more. The pain flares back into my brain and scrapes with vengeance. New retching sobs leave me as he digs into flesh with a pure smile on his face of enjoyment. When I shift, Marco tightens on my throat with a hiss in my ear to not move. I cry harder, but don't move as this time the carving is shorter.

"So good, Acey." Sabo begins petting through my hair and I am shaking violently with slouching as I am filled with pain.

"P-Please… no more…" I am exhausted from all the adrenaline I just felt and Marco is lightening up to rub hands along my arms and kisses lay along my shoulder.

"Be good, baby…" Marco says, a threat in his tone and I can see the same threat in green eyes. I whimper, squeezing eyes shut, lips trembling as small sobs leave me.

 _I just want to die._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I am still bound, not expecting to be released at any point, and had noticed my chest bears their names now. They bandaged me, Sabo applying cream as he traced the letters in joy. It took willpower to not cry all over again at his whispers of love and acceptance to him once more.

Then Marco took my feet and slashed the bottoms to make sure I wouldn't try to run, Sabo had held me down on my stomach, whispering into my ear on how they loved me, that I didn't need to walk when they could just carry me. I was sure I hardly had any exposed skin on the bottom of my feet at how much Marco scrapped and carved into them.

I desperately filled myself with memories of Shanks, Been, and Thatch. The three main people in my life that filled me with so much worth and patience to help me. It was different this time, not sure on why, but my fire still lingers to not give in and remember how my life was better without these two in it. The only difference I know about is that I would rather die than stay with them. This torment, I couldn't stand it anymore, over and over they came for me and this time like the beginning.

"I won't allow it, Marco." I overhear Sabo saying, the two seem hurried in their movements. I can barely see them from the spot on the bed and I wasn't even attempting to adjust. My body hurts from the inflicted knife wounds and bruising as they gripped and dragged me around how they pleased.

"I know, love. We will use those and something else for Ace." That perks me into their conversation more, not understanding what they are talking about and feeling scared on what it could be now. They are moving through the cabin as I rest tiredly, never given pain medication and always in a limbo of pain.

As they come towards the bed, not able to see Marco, there is slamming on the door. _"Open up! You are under arrest! Come out quietly, with your hands up!"_ Tears well and I could feel a joy that I would be saved again and hopefully they would be sentenced to life this time.

"They will never take my Acey or you Marco." Sabo says with determination, moving his hand to swallow something. Confusion flares through me on what that was before he situates me to my back where I am between the two, a strain in my arms at the awkward position. Sabo is petting along the side of my face and leaning in to give feathered kisses. "Don't worry, Acey. We will always be together, all three of us." Marco is directing my head once Sabo pulls his hand away, fingers grip in my hair to pull my head back to look up to Sabo more. "It will be over soon, promise." A fog is lingering in his eyes as he looks exhausted and I notice movement to the corner of my eye.

Nothing can prepare me as I notice a small pressure to just behind my ear before the pain blossoms. I scream, jerking as a knife is digging into skin and drags down to almost my collarbone. Legs shift as I give sobs, coughing as I am almost choking on my crying. The hand in my hair relaxes and I notice as the knife is gone as Sabo's hand is to my chest with Marco's over his. I lay between them with cries as I can feel my blood trailing and no one to stop it. The two seem to still and I holler for someone to save me.

The door bursts down and I cry in so much relief as I hear boots storming the place. Bodies are dragged away from me forcibly, but no words are said as they don't struggle. I am turned to my side and someone is putting pressure to my neck. My body shakes as I feel myself being lightheaded, already losing so much blood in just this week with them, dealing with so much.

"They're dead, sir!" Someone says and I let my body slouch in so much relief on never having to deal with more pain. My eyes lid, exhaustion taking over and there is hollers for a paramedic as I am experiencing shock. My body is numb, pain gone as I only feel tingles along me. They were _gone_ … I had never felt so much at peace than I do now.

I felt like I could peacefully sleep now.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Some squeezes to my hand have me stirring, noticing how my body throbs and I carefully blink eyes open. The blinding white… is this heaven? Did I… Did I die? I wouldn't doubt it, how much blood loss and trauma I experienced. I guess it would be more surprising if I survived.

"Ace…?" I hear the voice, familiar and blossoms a warmth through my chest as I flicker eyes to the side. Amber eyes look in worry before this smile shows on his face. "Hey, I'm so glad to see you awake."

"Tha-h," I can hardly say his name, a sharp breath filling me as my throat throbs in pain, but I do let a small smile show to him. Thatch looks like he hasn't had any sleep for days, bags under his eyes and his usually done up hair is back in a top messy bun, disarrayed with strands sticking out. He lifts my hand, pressing lips to my knuckles as he is breathing shakily.

"We thought that we lost you… I'm so glad… So glad you are awake… That… you are alive." He whispers against my hand and I carefully squeeze back to show him how I am happy to see him. "Please, don't speak… your throat… You are lucky it missed a main artery, but no doubt it is sore from that wound." He says, worry lingering and I was glad he seems to not know that my throat is mostly in pain and hoarse from how much I cried from the pain and torture I felt.

That has me freeze, squeezing his hand as I flicker eyes in fear. "Wh-r… wh-wh—?" I try to ask and Thatch grips my hand tightly as he scoots closer.

"They had drugged themselves, killed them both." He tells me, having me staring to him in shock, remembering on what had happened. Tears well, him looking in confusion and I let a smile show while gripping his hand.

"F-n-ly…" I let out a choked sob, the freedom blossoming through me as I couldn't believe it. I was truly _free_ from their clutches, free from the fear of them getting a hold of me again, free to live without worrying if someone else will be killed by them because of me.

"Shh, shh, don't hurt yourself, okay? I'm here, Ace. I will text Shanks, so he knows and come by too. They will be so happy to hear, especially Rockstar." I give a shaky nod that is small but he smiles as he sees mine. A hand cups my cheek with thumb rubbing my tears away and I lean into it.

I could finally live, and I hope Thatch will join me in my life as my lover once I am ready to take that step.


End file.
